Locations
The game world covers some 25km2 in total. All the events take place in and around the kingdom of Baton. Scenery Climate zones The world consists of several different climate zones. The player has to make sure he owns the right equipment when entering certain zones. For the ordinary traveller the desert is too hot, the tundra too cold, and the marsh is so swampy that the player needs special boots to not sink into the ground. Mindolum, the capital city, has a moderate Mediterranean climate. Along the River Streddle, streaming south, the land gets gradually warmer. Especially the west bank of the river is more dry. West of the mountain ridge that parallels the Streddle an arid desert begins. The ground on the east side of the river is more humid. More landward the land is covered in tall grass. The Grimwald, east of Mindolum, as a ancient deciduous forest. Moving eastward, however, the moist climate turns the forest into a jungle. The Mersy Sea is quite tropical as well. Travelling from Mindolum to the north, the landscape becomes gradually cooler. Punnett's Granary has a climate comparable to France, while Nailbore Rock looks more like Northern Germany. The wild lands north of there are characterised by coniferous forests and tundras. Under water On his adventures the player also ends up under water. Initially, however, he can only last a very short period under the water surface. Gradually the hero can collect items and learn skills that ease his under water explorations. Areas & Peoples *Anathemaya * Anchadya * Anchorian Grasslands * Bronze Belt, the heartland of the ancient Anchorian Empire * Carrot Domain * Central Baton * Clerk's Grounds * Clerk's Groves * Crustheart Forest * East Elbana Steppe * Enchanted Forest * Fellowing Fields, all is well in the most fertile lands in all of Baton. * Fun Haven Island, an artificial island that is solely designed to bring entertainment to its visitors. * Glirith Plateau * Grimwald, the magical forest. * Heathless Mead * Helmendale * June Breakings * Kolking Streamlands * Mahoe * Mardoc * Moon Woods * Niagi Forest *North Stalding * Novice Shines * Outer Grimwald * Rock's Romp * Slous * South Stalding * Speed Dust Plains * Sulvania * Swordslength, an area that throughout was the scene of many fierce battles. *The Fellowing Fields, the merry fields to the north of Punnett's Granary. * The Glearings * The Grassroots * The Merseling * The Old Coast * The Petty Grounds, the fields to the east of the capital. * The Stretched Lands * Vlaghrast Swamp, the treacherous marshes. * Wahl * West Elbana Steppes *Western Deserts, the collective name of the desert lands west of the Blustering Mountains. *Windy Heights * Wristland *Kanuna or Canoe creatures, creatures that live in canoes. *Grass roamers * Pirates Cities *Greyfurt, a gloomy hamlet at the mouth of the River Streddle. * Mahoe, the most important town in the west of Baton. * Mindolum, the capital city on the River Streddle. * Nailbore Rock: a city of craftsmen, located on the River Mernix. *Punnett's Granary, a city that delivers food to the rest of the country, located on the banks of the River Mernix. *Warkwel, an abandoned village in the northern woods. * Zangdorp: populated by taciturn folks who lost contact with the outside world a long time ago. Waters *Bleak Moon Surge *Drilker Swob *Kanuna Lake * Mersy Sea * Pool of Apathy * Pool of Cynicism * Pool of Mockery * River Streddle * River Mernix * River Wristlery * Stone Dance Creek * Tar * The Cursed Stream * Twin Column River * Wibble Mountains and hills * Blustering Mountains, a mountain ridge separating Baton and the Western Deserts. * Knüm's Peaks * Windy Heights Points of Interest *De Gouden Reaal, a resting place in the mountains *Bard School *Citadel of Doubt *Dragon Observation Centre *Dragon Zoo *Father Armadal's Mystical Shack *Festival Grounds *Medicine Garrison *Pool of Apathy *Pool of Cynicism *Pool of Mockery *Ruins of Anchoria *The Crow's Nest *Toöm's Mark